An Angel Amongst Demons
by SilentLolita666
Summary: Every now and then you come across someone that changes your life forever, so when a beautiful young girl enters ShinRa a certain silver haired general learns some important lessons about love & life. SephxOC Ratings may change. 1st Fanfic plz R&R!
1. Prologue

History Prologue:

Yes i know that people are saying that Hojo is Sephiroths father and yes i do know that and his history and what not but in this story it doesn't apply.  
Im only using the characters and Shinra in this story, other than that its of my creation.  
And also centra don't exist so don't get them confused in later chapters.

Just to clear things up, Hojo, President Shinra & Lucrecia are part of one of the royal families in the world i've used in this story... Sephiroth is son to the eldest brothers of the royal family, Narasakyii.  
ShinRa plays as a center of politics between Elves and Humans.

In this, Mako is a bi-product of elven blood which allows human SOLDIERs some of the attributes and skills of the Elven warriors but more about that in later chapters.

Sephiroths background in this story is completely of my own making.  
Ok on with the story!!


	2. Chapter 1: The new TURK

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FFVII... although i wish i did then Sephiroths sexy butt would be mine *Squeallls*  
Sephiroth: Oh dear GAIA save me!!!  
**I only own Asarah Syrien Katann, Sylvanira, Zaldir & Zulan aswell as Sycoxia** :)  
My first Fanfic so please **Read & Review** but please dont burn me to a crisp hehe MERCYYYYYYY!!!!

* * *

**An Angel Amongst Demons**  
Chapter 1: The new TURK

Name: Asarah Syrien Katann  
Age: 16  
Height: 147cm  
Weight: 43kg  
Eye Colour: Deep Purple with Malachite  
Hair Colour: Long/Indigo Black  
Weapon/s: Pentax Shadow Blades  
Attributes: Prodigy, Photographic Memory  
Other Info:  
5 years in Air Cadets  
Specialized training in computers

Family;-  
Father: Hojo  
Mother: Sylvanira  
Brothers: Zaldir & Zulan (Twins)

Medical:  
Sycoxia* since 5y.o.  
*symptom:  
Weak blood, random blindness, severe painful reactions, coughing up black mucus/blood.  
Depression  
Anxiety

"Well, all seems to be in order." Tseng offered a warm smile to the nervous looking teenager in front of him. "Welcome to the TURKS."

"...honestly, I have no idea why we have to attend these stupid meetings..." whined Genesis while walking with his two childhood friends down the halls of ShinRa to one of the large conference rooms. "...I mean," he continued "all they talk about is crap no one gives a flying-"  
"Genesis, you've told us this on the way to every meeting for the past month... so do us all a favour and shut up!" yawned a very weary Sephiroth. After overseeing the cadets in the lead up to SOLDIER examinations while juggling paperwork and training, he wasn't in the mood for Genesis' ramblings even though he had a fair point. They were only there for show in front of the higher ups at these meetings.  
Angeal remained silent throughout his comrades early morning bickering, thinking of the dreaded pile of cadet files awaiting him after the meeting.

"LET'S GET PHYSICAL... PHYSICAL! I WANNA GET PHYSICAL, LET'S GET PHYS-I-CAL!" Reno sang in a very energetic way and doing what he called the bum dance while making coffee R-E-N-O style in the conference room.  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeewwww! Reno that is sooo wrong!" said Elena in a tone between disgust and amusement.  
"LET ME HEAR YOUR BODY TALK, YOUR BODY TALK! LET ME HEAR YOUR BODY T- *whack* OWWW MOTHER GAIA HOLE IN HELL!!!"  
Rude announced his arrival by whacking Reno over the head and was soon followed by the three generals.  
"Geez Reno I can hear your shitty singing from a mile off!" shot Genesis feeling a strong urge to take his pent up aggitation out on someone.  
"Hey ya can't keep using that as an excuse for not getting laid forever yo!" retorted Reno counting down to the fireworks about to erupt.  
"RENO YOU LITTLE...!" before Genesis could jump over the table and strangle the Red Headed TURK now smirking at him, Angeal grabbed him by the scruff of his signature red jacket and pulled Genesis back into his seat. "Righto ladies, when you're quite finished..." shot Angeal at the two red heads.  
"Well I had more but I guess I can wait" smirked Reno finally sitting down next to his partner, Rude.  
Before Genesis could retort the door opened again and Tseng walked into the room accompanied by the most beautiful indigo black haired, white skinned young female.  
"Morning boys, say hello to Asarah, our newest TURK..."

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... cliff hanger!!!


End file.
